Mika's New Life
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "This was my new life now, and I liked it." Intro: Mikaela Corella.


**Hello, everybody! Introducing ANOTHER OC for Firstborn! Told in first-person POV, like Scarlet! So, go to Youtube and play the Beauty and the Beast Prologue Theme (there's a link on Mikaela Corella's page on the Wiki)! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>I inhaled the salty air of the sea as I stood along the shore of this island fortress with windmill towers. It's been so long since I've been off this place, since I've seen the outside world. So long that my parents passed away and I was taken into the care of my new guardian. My name is Mikaela Corella. I bet you're all wondering how I came to be on this island, huh? How all this came to be? Of course you are, why else would I be talking to you. Anyway… it all started around 6 years ago… when I was 6.<p>

* * *

><p>I was on a cruise ship with my parents. It was the summer, and we were taking our vacation away from home on the Philippines. Every summer, we'd like to get away from home into some far off land. It was just like any other. We were playing games with friends, we had snacks… it was all peaceful; they were fun times and everyone was happy. Until…<p>

One night on the ship, we all went out to the starboard ("right" in nautical terms) to look at the stars. Then, suddenly, we saw a fog, and our fear showed at the sight of a dark and terrifying pirate ship, with teeth. I looked through a telescope I got and barely noticed the silhouette of a tentacle-faced man. I was terrified at first, but since our ship was so much bigger, I thought we would be safe. But I was wrong.

All of a sudden, the ship quaked, and a large tentacle shot up and grabbed some random passenger, dragging him to the depths. We all screamed and ran in terror when more giant tentacles rose from the depths. I was just frozen in shock, and just when a tentacle was about to come down on me, my dad came and grabbed me, carrying me away. He set me down in a safe area, but was suddenly grabbed by a tentacle himself. "DADDY!" I called. But it was too late.

The men used guns to try and shoot them, but they kept getting grabbed. My mom took me to the lifeboats to try and escape, but they were destroyed pretty quickly. The might of whatever monster that was soon tore the ship limb from limb, and we all fell in the water. I was a surprisingly good swimmer at that age, so I swam to one of the floating pieces and held on. The strange pirate ship was drifting over to me, so I tried to stay hidden. I then climbed up the side of the ship, just to see what was up there.

I peeked over the side, horrified at what I saw: my mom and some other passengers held captive by mutant fish zombies. The man with the tentacles approached my mom, looking her straight in the eye, as he spoke the words, "Do ya fear death?"

As a response, my mom just spat in his eye. He didn't seem too bothered by it. But what struck me the most… was when the man took his sword… and stabbed through my mother's chest. I suddenly fainted from the shock and fell into the sea.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find myself along some rocky shore, the kind where I am now. I looked up at the sight of a huge fortress, with large windmill towers. I rubbed my eyes as I stood, wondering where I was. I looked to the ground and noticed a trail of fruit. Now, I knew better than to eat food on the ground, of course, so I just followed the trail, up some stairs to an enormous door. It almost seemed like it was a giant's keep. I was too tiny to push or pull the big doors, and I tried knocking, until I finally noticed a little sign to the side. It read 'Use Psychic'.<p>

I kept this a secret from most people, except my parents, but I am what they call a psychic bender, someone who is able to move objects with their mind. I was only 6, so my powers weren't that good… but I mustered all the strength my 6-year-old form could carry, and focused my energy on the doors. Slowly, but surely, they flew open, and I walked inside.

Inside was a large room, with a spirally walkway leading upwards on the other side. In the center was a golden table with a fruit bowl, and sitting on the other side was something I've never seen before: a pure white being with a pinkish-red tail and stomach (they looked sort of attached), two necks, three fingers on each hand, and dark purple eyes. I slowly approached the figure and said, "Excuse me, Mister… is this your castle?"

He was silent for a moment. "…_So, you are finally awake."_ He said in some echoey voice. Did he even move his mouth?

I walked closer. "Awe you the one who bwought me here?"

"_Correct. My name is Mewtwo. And this is New Island."_

"Mewtwo?" I repeated. "How awe you talking without moving your mouth?"

"_Psychic."_

"Huh? You mean wike me?"

"_Yes. I am a psychic bender, and the most powerful one you'll ever see. When I heard of Davy Jones' attack on that ship, I came flying immediately. The only passenger I found was you. I sensed the psychic energy within you was very powerful, and knew you were a bender of the element. So, I brought you here."_

"Then… can you take me home?"

"_Home? Don't you want to know why your parents didn't want your powers to be known? Don't you want to know the history of psychic benders?"_

"Uh…"

"_Psychic is a dangerous element. It was one of the dark ones, and still is. The power to control objects and people is far too great to be in any human's hands. Beings who control psychic control the world if they don't have the knowledge to control it properly. The humans know this, so they shun us away, just as with every dark element. Psychic benders will be tempted by the darkness they hold, and take control and conquer all. That's why they can never coexist with humans. It's why… I can never leave here and interact with others, no matter what good I do."_

My expression turned to sadness as I looked down. "Oh… what should I do?"

"_You must stay here with me. I will keep you safe from any harm."_

I looked up. "You will?"

Mewtwo levitated over to me. _"Yes… and I will teach you the full ways of psychic. In the care of the most powerful half-spirit on this Earth, no harm shall come to you."_

I smiled and embraced the tall being in a hug. Mewtwo gave no expression, and only pat me with his right hand. (Stop the music.)

* * *

><p>Six years have passed since then. I was 12 years old. I spent the rest of my days here on New Island, living under the care of this powerful half-spirit. And I liked it. I was almost a full master at psychokinesis. I stood along the rocky shore, watching the waves of the ocean wash by. I had good clothes, good food, everything, and my life was peaceful here.<p>

The half-spirit as mentioned above then drifted over to me, and I turned to face him. _"Time for lunch, Mika."_

"Sweet! I'm hungry!"

"_But first, show me a Force Sphere."_

I did as told, focused the psychic energy in my hands, forming a pink psychic ball, then launching it far off in the distance.

* * *

><p>In some far off land, the ball exploded on a house, destroying the front part, and Cleveland Brown began sliding down the tilting floor in his bathtub. "What the Hell? ! No no no no NO NO!" He crashed. "Isn't any distance safe from these long-range attacks? !"<p>

* * *

><p>"So, how was that?" I asked.<p>

"_Good work. Let's go eat. Afterwards, it's more practice. You still need work on shrinking and re-enlarging objects."_

"I nearly have it under control." With that, I proceeded to follow him inside.

Just before I went inside, I noticed a floating white catlike creature over the edge. "Mew! Mew Mew Mew! MEW Mew Mew Mew." It flew away.

I just shrugged and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there introduces Numbuh 6.13's OC self, Mika! And Mewtwo! Oi, what a rough day. Well, see you later.<strong>


End file.
